A romp at Hogwarts
by Riah Loraile
Summary: Ginny wants Harry but so does Ron. Will a steamy night at Hogwarts help Harry decide who to choose?Rated R for future chapters.


The platform was crammed with wizards and witches trying to get off the train. Ginny placed her trunk on the cart. She searched everywhere for a familiar face. There seemed to be no one she knew. She finally spotted Ron. She pushed her way through the ever-growing crowd. When she finally got to Ron she looked down only to look up and see Harry.

"Those eyes have seen so much evil" she thought to herself, "how can he be so normal all the time?"

"So did you have a pleasant train ride?" Harry asked Ginny smiling "You didn't sit with us. Are you okay?"

How could she tell Harry, her brother's best friend that he was the reason she didn't sit with them. It was the fact that she knew Hermione was going out with Harry. When he had said that he didn't want to go out with anyone after his big break-up with Cho Chang.

"I was feeling a bit under the weather," she lied. They grabbed their carts and pushed through the barrier. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were on the other side waiting for them.

"Harry, darling, how are you?" Mrs. Weasly chimed hugging Harry heartily. Ginny looked away disgusted. "That's no way to act Ginny." Mr. Weasly said.

They walked to the car. Harry opened the door for Ginny.

"Thanks" Ginny said meekly not looking at Harry. She sat down and looked at Harry. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She stabbed herself inside. She looked out the window. The bright sun burned her eyes. She looked at him again. His dark hair looked un-tamable like him. His emerald eyes were haunted from staring death in the face.

"Mum, I don't know if you got it, but I sent you a scarf I made in transfiguration!" Ron said, beaming with pride.

"Oh, I got it dear I just don't know if it survived for three weeks with out rats to eat." She said a bit sorry. "The snake was still slithering when you gave it to me."

Harry laughed silently to himself as Ron smacked him. He looked over at Ginny wishing he could hold again like he had done by the lake. But he knew no matter how hard he tried to win back her love and trust she would never give it to him freely again.

"So was the ride over a pleasant one," Mr. Weasly asked looking in his rear mirror, "you guys all look exhausted!"

They all nodded in agreement. Silence filled the rumbling car. It was an hour before anyone said anything. Ron briefly mentioned that he had to use the lavatory but Mrs. Weasly told him that men have bladders of steal and he could hold it. After that, Harry was quietly mentioning anything that had to do with liquid or running water. Ginny glanced over at Ron he seemed to be squirming like a worm every time that Harry said river. His already red face was now looking like a constipated tomato. "I can't take it anymore!" Ron pleaded, he was at the point of tears, "I'll pee right here, right now if Harry keeps up this water business."

"Oh, no you won't Ronald Weasly," Mr. Weasly said "I paid good money for this muggle car and no one is going to ruin it!"

He sped faster to make sure Ron didn't suddenly explode from the amount of water he had consumed on the train. He reached for paper towels under his seat.

"Ron if you explode clean up with these" he said, handing Ron the roll of paper towels. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the site of her brother. They reached their house in record speed. Ron dashed out of the car to the front door. He grabbed for the handle only to find out that someone had locked the door. He did one of those "potty" dances then dashed in to the back yard. Ginny knew where he was going. He was going to the "tree"! The Weasly family had decided to make a bathroom in a tree long ago when Percy had this problem.

Mrs. Weasly unlocked the door. Ginny went up to her room without even saying hi to the twins. She slammed the door. She walked over to her bed and fell face down into her pillows. She screamed and yelled. But the pillow muffled her cries for help. She didn't know how long she did that. When she finally looked up, the mirror on her wall showed her puffy eyes, red from crying.

"Why am I doing this to my self," She thought "I need to talk to Ron."

Ginny slowly got up. As she opened the door she could tell Ron was is his room. You could hear the withes band playing on his enchanted radio. She walked up the stairs toward his room. No one ever knocked in this house so she just walked in.

She stared at Ron and Harry who were in no doubt making out on Ron's bed half naked. They looked up from what they were doing and stared at her. The world seemed to stop.


End file.
